


Working Too Hard Love

by Toomanyideas_toolittletime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Transformers: Last Stand of the Wreckers, Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Robots, Genderbending, Giant Robots, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loving Marriage, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyideas_toolittletime/pseuds/Toomanyideas_toolittletime
Summary: Once again Drift can't find Perceptor. He knows where his sparkmate must be.Lots of fluff, super sweet sugary fluff between a sword mech and his lovely scientist.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Working Too Hard Love

Drift hadn't seen Perceptor leave the lab all orn. He hadn't seen the lock on her hab suite door either when he walked by. It all added up to her once again doing overtime in the lab. 

He hated when she did this. It was extremely unhealthy for her, no matter how hard he tried to stress it she wouldn't listen. If she had new expiments or new discoveries or even an equation that needed decoding, she was not coming out. She wasn't refuling and she sure as hell wasn't sleeping. 

Drift knew her well enough, Brainstorm didn't and he never noticed his lab partners lack of self care. For as obsessed as the flyer seemed to be of the microscope, he didn't pay attention to things that mattered. It put Drift at some ease, knowing his sweet scientist wouldn't be wooed by one so much smarter than he.

Drift knew he didn't deserve Perceptor. He wasn't and couldn't be worthy in a million lifetimes. But here he was, hunting down his partner, trying to bring her berth, to get her to eat and take care of herself. And she loved him for it. It made his spark swell and his frame tingle. It was a wonderful feeling to actually be loved.

Finally at the Lab, Drift keys in the code for the door. Only a few people knew the key code, and him being both 3rd in command and one of the scientists sparkmate gave him access to that code. He couldn't help but love flaunting this single power. Showing up at all unexpected times and pissing off Perceptor, she was so beautiful when angry. Scary, but beautiful.

This time however, he enters the lab to silence, save for the beeping of a few machines and a strange bubbling sound from a glowing tank of liquid. It was quite dark and Drift felt very uncomfortable. He tiptoed his way around the lab, passing tables of equipment and experiments, making his way to Perceptor's work desk. 

There he finds his scientist asleep at her desk. A data pad fallen out of her hand had a blinking light, and a half written report. The desk had a few more data pads and a strange experiment, all set up neatly. 

It was her sweet faceplates relaxed and a slightly opened mouth that caught Drift's attention. She was so beautiful like this, vulnerable, completely open, so peaceful and carefree. 

He quietly came next to her and bent to gather up the abandoned data pad and shut it off. He placed it neatly with the rest and slowly manipulated her frame to fit in his arms. She was slim and petite, yet so heavy, her rebuild left her classified as a tank for a while, despite her size. Just another thing to amaze and dazzle Drift's interest. 

He managed to lift her from the chair, an arm under her shoulders and the other under her legs, letting her body fall against his chest and her head against his broad shoulder. He softly nuzzled her crest before leaving the lab. 

He was suprised he made it all the way back to her hab without her waking up. She was the softest recharger he ever mett, the smallest thing would awaken her. It left him to believe she hadn't fueled all day, making her body shut down to try and conserve what energy she had left. Oh she would have quite the lecture in the morning about this. This was the fifth time it had happened since they boarded the Lost Light.

Even Rodimus and Ultra Magnus tried to set rules for her to follow, but she was far too independent for that. Too head strong. Too freakn stubborn. It had to be one of the things Drift loved most about her though. Her passion and determination was electric and so powerful.

Finaly in the hab, Drift carried the smaller bot to the berth. He layed her down carefully and gently plugged in the recharge cable, it would help her now since she hadn't refuled at all. He would fix that in a little bit, but first he wanted to clean her down a bit while she was still asleep and wouldn't make a fuss. 

He left for the wash rack, returning with a wet rag. He sat next to her and very carefully began wiping around her vents. Anywhere that would build condensation or leak, anywhere that was prone to grime build up or dust. It was very quick with her frame though. 

She was simple, streamlined and highly efficient. Not many places for things to to wrong. Sometimes Drift believed she made herself as low maintenance as possble so she could forget to take care of herself. He had to wonder how many times she had actualy let herself run down to nothing without him knowing. For tonight however, he was making sure she was taken care of. 

Having cleaned her, she seemed far more relaxed and even smiled a little In her sleep. Drift couldn't hold back any longer and leaned down to kiss her lip plates. He held them against his own for as long as he could. Gosh he adored her. He wanted to keep her forever, care for her and love her like she deserved. 

When he pulled away her optics slowly fluttered open. Drift grinned and whispered softly to her, "Welcome back to the online sunshine~" Her dim blue optics blinked a few times before focusing drearily on him. Her hands quickly shot to her chest where she held fists under her chin. Her cheeks filled with color and heat and she looked up at him ashamed and startled. 

"It.. it happened again didn't it?" She asked as quietly as possible. Drift could hear the scratch and exhaustion in her vocalizer. He patted her thigh and nodded. "I'm afraid so sweetspark. What on earth were you thinking not fueling at all?" He tried not to sound upset, to stay calm and quiet, but he let his field disperse a bit of his anger.

Perceptor flinched feeling it and tried to hide her face. "The same as the previous five times i hypothesize. I get so occupied i tend to forget the time, and i pay no attention to the urges to fuel. Brainstorm attempts to remind me... but I tend to ignore him when I am distracted... please forgive me." Her voice was still so soft and tired, her acent so smooth and endearing though. How could Drift stay mad?

"Alright. It still needs to be corrected, but for tonight, let's get some fuel in you and I will be sure you are allowed at least three extra hours of sleep. Now, lay back and relax. I'll get you a cube." He took one of her hands in his own and kissed her knuckle joints. She only blushed harder. 

He exhisted to see her like this. Completely and utterly open and vunerable to him. Only him. She was perfectly addicting. When he stood, she grabbed his hand and looked up at him with the most precious and exhausted gaze. 

"Drift..." Her whisper came. He smiled again and a finial twitched. "Yes dear?" 

She tugged at him, "Please, kiss me again?" How could he say no to that? He gave her the soft adoring smile that was completely reserved for her and only her. "Of course..." he leaned down, he stroked a servo down the side of her helm, then gently removed her targetting monacle. He then closed the space between them and kissed her once more.


End file.
